Smart cards may store confidential information and may include proprietary information and/or engineering know how. Protecting an individual and/or company from having this information and know how leaked is of the utmost importance when a smart card is associated with a financial institution. Currently, there is little to no protection for this information.
These and other drawbacks exist.